Kumohon Tunggu Aku Dipohon Sakura Itu,Hinata
by Uzumaki Haris
Summary: Naruto ke USA? Hinata gimana yach? langsung liat aja oke ceritanya..
1. Chapter 1

disore yang indah sepasang manusia sedang menikmati indahnya sore dibawah pohon sakura yang indah,

mereka terlihat sedang bermesraan..

"Hinata?" Tanya Sang laki-laki bernama Naruto

"Iya Naruto-Kun?" jawab Hinata

"Besok aku akan pergi ke USA,karena harus meneruskan pendidikanku, maaf jika kali ini kita nggak bisa bertemu lagi sementara waktu" tutur Naruto

"sampai kapan kau akan disana Naruto-Kun?aku pasti kesepian disini" jawab Hinata Murung

"mungkin dua tahun, aku mohon tunggulah kedatanganku disini dua tahun yang akan datang,ya?" kata Naruto

"Baik,Selalu kutunggu dirimu,sayang" jawab Hinata.

saat mendengar kata-kata itu Naruto langsung memeluk Hinata dengan erat,seakan tidak rela untuk meninggalkannya selama dua tahun,jika saja ayahnya tidak menyuruhnya sekolah disana,mungkin saja dia bisa bersama terus dengan Hinata.

Flash Back On

sehari sebelumnya  
"Naruto,lusa kau harus ke USA ya,itu permintaan ayahmu agar bisa fokus ke pelajaran" Pinta Kushina,yaitu ibu Naruto

"Tapi bu,disini aku sudah nyaman sekali." jawab Naruto

"Ibu mengerti,tapi permintaan dari ayahmu,kalau tidak dituruti bisa marah besar ayahmu,Naruto" Ucap Kushina

"Tapi,.." belum selesai Naruto berbicara,Ibunya menghentikannya dengan cara menempel jari telunjuknya ke bibir naruto.

"Ibu mohon sekali ini saja,buat ayahmu senang,kasihan dia sudah mencari uang untuk biaya sekolahmu di USA." ucap Kushina

"Baiklah bu,demi membuat ayah bangga Naru akan melakukannya" jawab Naruto

Kushina yang mendengar perkataan anaknya itu pun tersenyum senang.

Flash Back Off

"Tenang Saja Hinata,aku pasti kembali aku disini,di pohon Sakura ini tepat dua tahun dari sekarang" kata Naruto coba menenangkan Hinata.

"Tapi janji ya kau kembali,jika tidak awas saja kau,Naruto" Jawab Hinata,sambil mencubit perut kekasihnya itu.

"Aku Janji Hinata,Untukmu dan untuk kita" Jawab Naruto.

"Aishiteru Hime"  
"Aishiteru yo,Naruto-Kun"

Keesokan harinya  
"Naruto, kau bisa terlambat naik pesawat ke USA" Teriak ibunya Naruto.

"Iya bu,Naruto sudah lagi aku keluar" Kata Naruto santai.

"Cepat ya," kata ibunya ketus

"Iya,Ibukuuu" Naruto jawab.

"Mudah-mudahan Hinata ikut kebandara untuk " Naruto berucap sendiri.

To be continued

Gimana?  
Masih abal ya?  
tapi tetap donk di Review biar saya semangat untuk meneruskannya.. ^^


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2 update,maaf kalo di chapter ini ceritanya agak cepat dan

banyak berganti latar tempatnya..

langsung aja kita baca ceritanya... :)

Dibandara

"Ibu,Hinata mana?" tanya Naruto penasaran.  
"Ibu juga tidak tau, nanti dia datang" Kata Kushina.

Dikediaman Hyuuga

"Ayah,izinkan aku pergi menemani Naruto pergi ke USA" Kata Hinata.  
"Tidak,Biar saja anak harus lupakan dia Hinata,dan fokus untuk -gara dia nilai kau jadi merosot drastis" Bentak Hiashi,ayahnya Hinata.

"Ayah,Kumo-" Plaaaakk,Belum selesai Hinata bicara ayahnya memberi tamparan.  
"Lupakan anak itu,dan fokus belajar." Teriak ayah Hinata.

"hiks..hiks..aku benci pada ayah,Hinata benci..." Teriak Hinata Sambil berlari masuk kekamar.

Kembali Dibandara

"Sudah kau berangkat,pesawat yang ke USA akan berangkat sebentar lagi" kata Kushina  
"Baik bu,Naru berangkat ya.. " kata Naruto sambil memberikan senyum ke ibunya itu.

'Hinata,tunggu aku ditempat lupa' batin Naruto berbicara.

2 tahun kemudian  
Dikediaman Naruto

"Aku pulang,Bu" Naruto Teriak ke ibunya.  
"Naruto,Akhirnya pulang dengan USA?" tanya Kushina.

"Aku betah bu,kalo ibu mau tau Naru ada diperingkat kedua loh nilai tertinggi se USA." Ucap Naruto bangga.

"Oiya,Ayah berpesan kalau pertengahan tahun ini ayah akan ke Jepang lagi sih urusan disana sudah selesai" lanjut Naruto.  
"Wah,Berita kasih ya Naru" Kata Kushina.

Di pohon Sakura tempat Naruto dan Hinata Berpisah.

"Hinata,kau sudah kembali."  
"Apa kau sudah punya kekasih baru?"  
"Semoga tidak ya,"

Naruto berbicara Tidak tau kalau ada gadis cantik bersurai Indigo sedang memandangnya.

"i-itu N-naruto Kun?"  
"Mungkinkah?"  
"D-dia tampan sekali.."  
Ucap Hinata Berbisik..

Naruto Yang merasa dia sedang diawasi menengok kearah Hinata.  
"K-Kau?"

"K-kau?Hinata kan?" Teriak Naruto  
"Ehmp,I-iya...K-kau N-naruto Kun?" Jawab sekaligus tanya Hinata...

"Iya,Benar kau menungguku Disini Hinata.."  
ucap Naruto senang.

"Iya N-naruto kun,Karena kita berjanji akan bertemu disini lagi" Jawab Hinata

Suara Telpon berbunyi yang berasal dari Hp Naruto..  
Naruto mengeceknya..

Incoming Call  
Ayah

Langsung saja Naruto angkat.

"Halo ayah,?"Tanya Naruto  
"Halo Naruto,Bisa jemput ayah tidak dibandara Konoha?"Tanya Minato,Ayahnya Naruto.  
"Bisa ayah,tapi bukankah ayah akan ke Jepang Pertengahan tahun ini?" Kata Naruto

"Ayah kangen dengan ibumu, dong jemput ayah" Kata Minato.  
"Baiklah ayah,Aku akan kesana.." Kata naruto.  
"Baik,ayah tunggu...!" Kata Minato Sambil menutup telepon.

"N-Naruto,Ada apa?" Tanya Hinata Bingung.  
"Ayahku menelpon,katanya dia sudah di Kau menunggu lagi disini besok,Hinata Hime?" Tanya Naruto.  
"Tentu,sudah jemput ayahmu sana" kata Hinata Sambil tersenyum.

"Baik,Jaa Ne Hinata,tunggu aku ya.. " Ucap Naruto.  
Naruto langsung pergi,Hinata pun sendirian lagi.  
"Cepat kembali N-naruto kun.. " Kata Hinata Berucap sendirian..

Di Bandara Konoha

"Ayah,Kenapa cepat sekali ke Jepangnya?" Tanya Naruto ke ayahnya.  
"Kan sudah kubilang aku kangen ibumu Naruto" Jawab Minato.

"Baiklah Ayo kita pulang" Kata Naruto semangat.

Di Perjalanan Dengan taksi Ke rumah

"Ayah dengar kau mendapat Nilai tertinggi kedua seUSA ? " Tanya Minato.  
"Ya ayah,Naruto bangga Naru berterima kasih ke ayah karena semua hal itu." Kata Naruto.  
"Itu kan Berkat..." Belum selesai Minato,Taksi yang ditumpangi Minato dan Naruto Terjadi kecelakaan.

Di Pohon Sakura tempat Hinata Menunggu.

"K-kok Perasaanku tidak enak ya,kenapa ini?" Tanya Hinata yang sendirian.

Di tempat kecelakaan

"Naru,Naruto,Bangun Naruto" Kata Minato Panik,karena cuma dia saja yang selamat tetapi Naruto tidak karena tubuh Naruto terjepit badan Taksi yang ditumpanginya.

Di Pohon Sakura

"Perasaanku Makin tidak enak,Coba kutelpon dulu." kata Hinata,Sambil Mengotak-atik hp nya.

Called Naruto

"Ayo dong Naruto angkat,angkat" Ucap Hinata  
"Nomor yang anda tuju tidak membalas,silahkan kirimkan pesan suara" Kata Operator Hp.

"Naruto,semoga kamu baik-baik aja ya" pasrah Hinata karena Telponnya tidak terjawab oleh tidak tau kalau Naruto mengalami kecelakaan di perjalanan.

Dirumah Sakit

"Maaf Pak,Anak anda tidak dapat darahnya pecah akibat terjepit badan Taksi tadi." Ucap Suster yang Baru saja keluar dari ruang operasi.

"Tidak mungkin,Anakku kuat..anakku kuat suster,pasti dia belum meninggal" Jawab Minato terisak.

"Pak,Terimalah kenyataan agar arwah anak bapak bisa tenang" Kata suster yang tadi.  
"Tapi tidak mungkin,anakku kuat suster.." Minato Masih belum percaya anaknya Naruto meninggal dunia.

Minato Menelpon istrinya memakai Hp

"Halo,Kushina." Kata Minato  
"Minato,Kau lama pulang." jawab kushina.  
"Kamu sekarang kerumah sakit Konoha Hospital,Naruto meninggal..Hiks" Kata Minato  
"T-tidak,T-tidak mungkin..Naru,Naru" Ucap Kushina menahan tangis karena tidak percaya kalau Naruto sudah meninggal.

Keesokan Harinya  
Dipohon Sakura Tempat Naruto dan Hinata Bertemu.

"Naruto mana ya,kok belum datang" ucap Hinata sendirian.

"Aku Disini Hinata,," Kata Naruto

"N-naruto,K-kenapa kau pake baju serba putih begitu?" Tanya Hinata  
"Ya Sekali kali boleh kan Hinata-Hime?" Kata Naruto Sambil tersenyum.  
"Boleh kok,Naruto makin t-tampan l-lagi kalo make baju seperti itu." Ucap Hinata,ternyata pipinya sudah memerah.

"Hinata,Ada yang mau aku bicarakan" Kata Naruto.

TO BE CONTINUED

Jangan lupa direview ya,teman…


End file.
